Vehicles operating in an autonomous mode (e.g., driverless) can relieve occupants, especially the driver, from some driving-related responsibilities. When operating in an autonomous mode, the vehicle can navigate to various locations using onboard sensors, allowing the vehicle to travel with minimal human interaction or in some cases without any passengers.
Motion planning and control are critical operations in autonomous driving. It is important for an autonomous driving vehicle (ADV) to drive and remain within a lane in which the ADV is moving. However, it is possible that the perception or planning of autonomous driving could be inaccurate and do not detect that the ADV does not follow the lane correctly. It is difficult to detect such a scenario, especially when the lane is not painted in contrast enough.